Guitar Hero III
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: While hanging out with the boys, Iola decides to show the boys her dirty little secret. That she's a guitar hero champ. Ofcourse, Tony, whose on a winning streak,doesn't know THAT.Neither does Joe when he makes a bet with her...Oneshot.


Note: This is a little oneshot inspired by a very interesting conversation in English today. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I've only played Guitar Hero III a handful of times, because I actually don't own it, my closest friend does, and a handful of times aren't enough to go into extreme detail. But anyways, does anybody know if the Grim Reaper is in Guitar Hero II, or both II and III? That's what the whole conversation was about. Oh, and several things mentioned in the story below.

Iola Natalie Morton was a very independent woman.

She was also the kind of woman who always stood up for herself.

Like in second grade, when that poor weekly looking kid, Jeff Jacobs, was being picked on, and she stood up for him.

And got whacked in the face with a tether ball.

Or, maybe the time in fourth grade when two large fifth grade boys were picking on a sweet first grader with pig tails. PIG TAILS AND BOWS. And she stood up for her. And hot her head cracked open.

Of course, there was also the time in eight grade, right after she got her braces off, when that jackass Derek Cameron was picking on her, so she whacked him with her French book and he punched her in the face back.

Did you know her two front teeth were fake?

But, no matter what the situation, Iola always stood up for herself.

She was also one of the guys.

Maybe it was because she had an older brother, and was constantly tagging along with him. Whatever the reason, ballet always lost to backyard baseball.

All her close friends were guys.

So, it only made sense that Iola would be laying on her living room sofa, trying to sleep, while her elder brother, Chester, and his three best friends, Anthony, Franklin, and Joseph (AKA Chet, Tony, Frank, and Joe) were playing Guitar Hero III.

Now, if any of you have ever played Guitar Hero III, you know it's an amazing game, with many legendary songs, artist, and so on. There are countless places to play, and amazing characters and outfits to unlock. Normally, it was a very very fun game.

But, when you are trying to sleep due to an early morning backyard football game, it was not.

How men could run on so little sleep, was beyond Iola's intelligence. Any woman's intelligence for that matter.

Iola let out a low groan and rolled onto her stomach as the sound of one of the easiest songs, Barracuda, reached her petite ears.

"Can you guys please turn that darn thing off?"

She mumbled as she rubbed her sleep deprived face, and turned to her right to see Frank and Tony currently playing. Joe and Chet were lying on the floor bickering if Metallica or Guns and Roses was better. Tony and Frank simply ignored her, but Chet turned to her.

"Well, little sis, if you don't like all the music you can go upstairs."

Iola sighed, flopped onto her back, and chucked a throw pillow at her older bro.

"Chet, hon, it was music three hours ago. Now, at three thirty in the morning, it's just noise."

Joe laughed out loud and smiled at Iola.

"Aw, don't be a spoil sport, I-I."

Iola rolled her eyes. She knew there was no way she was going to sleep.

Although, if she couldn't sleep, she could at least have a wee bit o fun.

Suddenly, the words were spewing from her mouth.

"I play the winner."

Those four words, actually caused Frank to miss a green note.(He and Tony were doing a duet to Barracuda. Tony was bass, Frank guitar.) Both Chet and Joe looked at her with shocked looks.

"You sure about that, I-I?"

Said Joe with genuine worry laced in his tone.

But, then again, Joe didn't know Iola's dirty little secret.

"Don't worry; she'll be able to take Tony."

Said Chet.

Frank, in-between focusing on Star Power and the whammy bar, managed to defend himself.

"Hey, it could go either way."

Which, everybody knew was a lie. Tony was the champ.

"Let her try."

Said Chet with a sinister smile, looking for any opportunity to embarrass his little sis.

Iola nodded eagerly, attempting to look innocent, (HA!), while Joe shrugged.

"Alright. It's your death, love."

The group then waited out the song in silence, each silently making bet's with themselves as to who would win, when Iola was hit with a sudden brain storm.

"Hey, Joeyyyyy."

Joe peeked over his shoulder at the sweet as pie seventeen year-old girl.

"Yes, sweet cheeks."

Iola then slid off out couch, and smiled.

"If I win, you have to give me a kiss. At least five Bones steamboats."

Joe, the master of words, was suddenly silent. Chet snorted.

"A little too much crime shows, sis?"

Iola rolled her eyes.

"Come on, that kiss between Booth and Brennen was SO cute. Anyways, what will it be, Josef?"

It was obvious that Joe's inner chivalry was going to say no, but then Chet mumbled,

"Aw, make the bet. It's not like she'll actually win."

Iola got to her feet and smacked Chet on the head as the song ended. Tony won. No surprise. Frank then took the guitar off his neck and handed it to Iola, mumbling something along the lines of,' good luck, you're going to need it.' And sat down on the couch Iola had been occupying mere moments before. Iola then looked over her shoulder at Joe.

"So, what will it be, hot stuff?"

Joe shrugged.

"Ok. Sure. Good luck I-I."

Iola then let out a truly _wicked _grin. So wicked, it made the wicked witch of the west look nice.

"Oh, don't worry, Joey. I've got a few tricks up me sleeve."

Joe then froze. He knew that look. It was the same look Iola Natalie Morton got when she set him up with Eli Trohman on Valentines Day. The same look she got on April fool's day, when she gave Chet that fake million dollar winner ticket.

He knew that look.

And, right now, he wouldn't want to be Tony.

Iola then winked at Joe, and turned back to the screen.

"Alright, now, dear Anthony. Battle mode?"

That was the first clue.

Now, if you were in denial, and I don't mean the river, you might think that Iola had picked up on the different modes from watching the guy's play for three hours.

But, if you were smart, you would have figured out Iola's dirty little secret.

"Sure."

Said Tony, with a you-are-so-going-down-girly-girl tone.

Iola was mentally evil laughing.

Tony, then choose the character he always chose. Lou the Devil.

Tony then turned to Iola.

"Alright Iola, who are you."

She then cut him off.

"Casey. I'm _always _Casey Lynch."

That was the second clue to Iola's dirty little secret. It was then that Frank and Chet exchanged somewhat surprised glances, Joe stayed frozen, and Tony noticed nothing. He was way too cocky to notice anything at that moment. Tony simply shrugged as Iola selected Casey.

That, was the third clue.

The way Iola handled the game guitar, it was obvious she had handled it before.

"What place-"

"The jail, love. I love that darn jail!"

That, my dear friend, was the fourth clue.

IF you have a favorite, you must have experienced it before.

Tony, still too cocky to notice, selected the jail. The uneasy looks flying back and fourth between Joe, Frank, and Chet were getting more anxious.

"Song?"

"Hit Me With Your Best Shot."

Iola said, without even the slightest bit of hesitatation.

Clue five.

The loading screen then came up, revealing a tid bit of advice, and-

"SKIPPY!"

Sand Iola happily. Tony snorted and peeked over at Iola.

"Skippy?"  
Iola nodded eargerly.

"Yes Sir, Skippy. That's what I named the flying tatto."  
You know, the Flying Loading tattoo? Iola named him.

Clue Six!

Tony snorted once more and mumbled. 'women.'

It was done loading.

The song then started up…sweaty hands… screaming convicts…Lou The Devil and Casey Lynch were battleing it out on stage. It was so close, the meters like teeter totters going up and down…but…but. Oh, the boys couldn't even _believe _their eyes!

"OMIGOD! IN YOUR FACE!"  
Screamed Iola as she beat _the _champ. She then started jumping up and down, taking bows, and blowing kisses. Frank and Joe even started clapping! But, alas, Tony just stood there, dumbstruck.

"But-I-how-"

Iola then stopped her happy party and turned to Tony. She put her hands on either side of his face, guitar swaying from her neck, and said,

"Tony, did I ever once say that I never had played Guitar Hero III before? For the love of god, I had a favorite character!"

Iola then dropped her hands from Tony's face, walked over to Joe, and in front of him, and planted one on him.

The two, not even counting steam boats, then began kissing as if their lives depended on it. Chet whisted, and then Frank said,

"Alright, guys. That's enough. That was more like twenty steam boats."

Iola then broke their connection, smiled at the shocked Joe, and starte to do her victory dance again.

"I'm the champpppp! I'm the Guitar Hero III champppp! It's my birthday, It's my birthday!!!!"

"What's going on?"  
A very sleepy Mrs. Morton then apppeared in the room.

"I beat, Tony. Mom!"

Mrs. Morton then pushed her sleep crazy hair out of her eyes, and peeked over at the TV sceen.

"Not bad. I've seen you do better though. Heck, I've done way better."

The boys then turned their shocked looks onto Mrs. Morton.

"What? Women can't play Guitar Hero? Whatever. I never did get why you liked Casey Lynch, though."

Iola crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Just because you insist on always being Judy Nails, doesn't mean Casey isn't cool too."

Mrs. Morton the shrugged.

"Ok. Keep it down. Dance more quietly. I'm going back to bed. Have a nice night."

Mrs. Morton then sharply turned and left the room. Leaving a smug Iola, and four wide eyed boys. Chet whistled softly and Joe mumbled 'well I'll be.' Tony then turned to Iola.

"So, you want to try and beat Dragon Force?"

Note: So, here it is! I also want to say my spell check died half way through. And my dumbass proof reader gave up the internet for Lint, or Lent. (Sorry if my lack of religious knolege just offended you). I personally am always Casey Lynch, my best buddy Jess is always Judy Nails. And no, it's not because my name is Casey. Jess is Judy Nails, and our other friend is the other girl, so Casey, ironically, was the only one left. Have a good week, next chapter of Pen is nearly done. BYE BYE!-Casey


End file.
